


Rockslide

by Soulberries



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cats, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Clans (Warriors), but just one, only one clan here folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulberries/pseuds/Soulberries
Summary: "You can never truly know someone until you've stared them in the eyes and seen what's really inside, no matter how much it hurts.""I learned that the hard way."





	1. Prologue

"Let all cats old enough to tread the surface gather to heed my call."

Mottlestar's words echoed harshly in the illuminated cavern, the tortieshell standing boldly atop Tallrock. 

Cats slid into the dim light gifted by the ceilings crevice like shadows in a moonbathed field- despite the high sun hanging out of sight in the sky.

One in particular seemed to almost glow in the faint light. As she pressed against her mentor, her white patches of fur shone. Loonpaw was rather lithe in figure, even for a StoneClan cat, but there was a bounce to her step as she made her way into the light.

Her mentor kept going when she sat gracefully before the stone, taking his place beside Mottlestar. Stagnose was deputy, after all.

A distance behind her in the small crowd lay three toms, bright eyed with excitement as they watched. This would be them soon.

"I, Mottlestar, leader of StoneClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has worked hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

Mottlestar peered down at her with an air of seriousness, "Loonpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Loonpaw seemed to hesitate a brief moment before the words tumbled from her mouth instinctively: "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give to you your Warrior name. Loonpaw, from this moment forth you shall be known as Loontail. StarClan honors your courage and patience, and we welcome you as a full Warrior of StoneClan." As the she cat finished, the cavern erupted in the cries of her clanmates.

"Loontail! Loontail! Loontail!" They chanted, and the toms joined in with their joyous yowls of congratulation.

One in particular raised his voice above the rest- a tabby with a pale white bobtail jumped to his paws, his yellow eyes glimmering in the dim light.

As the new warrior's mentor hopped down to congratulate his apprentice personally, the ruckus began to die down. The tom's friend headbutted his shoulder teasingly, "You're gonna wear out your voice screaming like that, Galepaw," he mewed, and beside him the third tom peered over his shoulder.

"Mousedung, you don't know what you're talking about," Galepaw retorted shortly as the crowd dispersed, feeling his face burn hot with embarrassment. He self consciously gave his chest a few swift licks.

His friend gave him a knowing look, "You keep telling yourself that."


	2. Chapter 1

_Sootpaw's pads made barely a scuffle as he slunk_ low to the ground like a coiling serpent seeking to strike. Every muscle in his body willed themselves into stillness, loathe a lone trembling whisker. A rabbit's length in front of him, relinquished from the tangle of brambles gripping the greenery, stood a shrew. None the wiser to the tom's steady approach.

"You've been in that brambles patch for moons. You're not stuck, are you?" 

The shrew squealed in alarm and with a jolt scurried into the recesses of the impossible tangles, successfully proving his attempt futile. Sootpaw crept out from where he had been achingly poised with an exasperated lash of his tail.

"I was hunting, Galepaw. Something you should probably be doing." He flicked an ear.

Galepaw mrrowed, "I really doubt Tallfur cares at this point."

"What, has the poor tom given up on you so soon?"

"Nah. Not yet," his eyes flashed, "Mottlestar wanted him back at camp for something."

Sootpaw wasn't playing this game, "For what?"

"He wouldn't say-"

"Galepaw-"

"I swear, he wouldn't tell me! Seemed pretty torn up about it though," The grey tom insisted, "Knowing him it's probably nothing."

"...Yeah. But you should be used to this by now!" Sootpaw stifled a sneeze as he went on, "Every other sunrise he has some foxdung excuse not to train you. Just- come on, you're never going to become a warrior at this rate,"

"Mm, Maybe I'll be a Medicine Cat, give poor Stormpaw a break." Galepaw mused.

"Oh, you're full of it. Let's go catch something already." Sootpaw swept his tail to brush his friend's shoulder.

With a bored huff, Galepaw followed the white dappled tom through Bramblefield, "Fine, have it your way. Just thought we could have some fun."

Their surroundings melted into rock as they left the grass behind, but neither seemed to give it much mind.

"You might could have some fun hunting if you used those supposed wits you keep telling me about," he mewed, "But until you can, quiet. I need to focus."

Sootpaw parted his jaws to taste the air. The young cat almost stumbled when he was met with an overwhelmingly powerful scent.

"You know that's not howthimrfhmfh!" His friend got a mouthful of tailfur as he forcefully silenced him.

"Rabbit burrow," Sootpaw hissed under his breath, "Can't you smell it?" 

He sputtered, lowering his voice, "Not with that nasty tail of yours shoved at my muzzle," he flicked his own stub of a tail in annoyance. After a pause, "But yeah. You see where it is?"

Sootpaw shook his head in response.

Silently, carefully, they padded their boulder filled surroundings to pick around for it. A smell that strong could only mean a mother with her children. Even Galepaw understood how miffed his friend would be if they couldn't find her. He was as quiet as someone like him could manage, but Sootpaw flicked an ear as he caught a whispered curse and a clatter of pebbles.

"Snakehearted logs of mousedung," Galepaw spat.

"StarClan forbid you stub your claws," Sootpaw murmured.

"Oh, shut up." Galepaw flicked his tail behind the tom. 

Sootpaw snickered before gathering his haunches to spring, landing neatly atop one of the flatter boulders.

Sootpaw's pale pads tingled with excitement as he dug them into the sunbathed stone. He felt himself instinctively sway his tail in anticipation as he spotted the tell-tale dip in the churned earth that lay between boulders. It took will to still his tail as he crouched low, pressing himself against the warmed rock. 

His mostly white fur must have made him a beacon of light against the staunch gray of his surroundings, but no animal can search for what they don't know is there.

Galepaw must have caught on, because he weaved his way through the rubble below towards where Sootpaw was looking. Sootpaw almost certainly would have missed the gray tabby if it weren't for the snow white bob following his haunches. Galepaw was one of the only short tailed cats in StoneClan, and his pale tail puff made him easily identifiable if one knew to look for it.

Sootpaw realized he was staring at his friend and quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts. Rabbit burrow. Right. 

His sheathed paws were silent against the stone, and he quickly crept closer. It was difficult not to slip on the slick surface of the boulder, but he was well used to the feel under paw and clung dutifully. Only a foxlength away did he stop, lifting his head to give his surroundings a quick once over before training his eyes back on the burrow. 

He was tightening his muscles, preparing to pounce when an agitated flick of a white puff stilled him.

The glare Galepaw gave him was startlingly, well, startled. What? What'd he-

Embarrassment burned his pelt as he realized what he'd forgotten. They still needed to find the back entrance to the den so they could flush out the rabbit. He could tell Galepaw was going to tease him about it even though he's done much worse himself, and the thought made him roll his eyes. That was the price to pay for a friend like him, he supposed. When the crow turned to crowfood Galepaw was someone who'd always have his back, so he reluctantly admitted he was worth enduring the teasing. Not that he didn't tease right back.

He flicked an ear before leaping delicately from the boulder. Galepaw preferred to catch the prey as it tumbled from the earth, so Sootpaw would have to drive the rabbit out from the other end.

Wherever that was.

   It took him longer than it should've to find the other end. Tucked under the crag of a long broken stone slab he found it when his forepaws dipped clumsily into the dusty earth and he narrowly avoided wrenching one as he stumbled back out of it. With a low hiss of annoyance he slid into the darkness again, this time prepared.

  The earthy darkness that swallowed the pale tom whole seemed to press against him, weighing him down as he stalked deeper. The heavy air felt home some to him, and he felt himself relax a moment in the safety of the dark.

With a flick of his ear, he focused on the task at paw.

   He let out a loud snarling screech, ignoring his instincts as he frightened the mother. She shot upright and he could hear mewls of protest from where she lay. He couldn't see her as he barreled forwards, raking his claws over her fur to drive her out. She took off wildly, deterred from saving her young as she tried madly to escape. 

  He heard a screech from outside that reassured him, and he made quick work of the rabbit kits in the void of the burrow. Eight in all, a fairly average litter. He gripped two limp forms in his jaws as he clawed his way through the path the rabbit took, emerging to a fairly anticipated scene of Galepaw standing triumphantly beside his kill. 

  Spitting out the prey, Sootpaw mewed to him, "Hey, there's still a couple more,"  

   He could see his friend deflate at the aspect of entering the tunnel, but he agreed anyway, "Yeah, yeah, I got you," Sootpaw didn't miss his hesitation before he disappeared beneath the surface.

Sootpaw had picked up over their hunts that Galepaw didn't find underground as comfortable as he did, and sometimes he wondered how he slept back at camp.

  Maybe he didn't.


	3. Chapter 2

_Sootpaw's jaws were locked around the heads_ of three rabbit kits as they swung freely. Galepaw dragged along the mother. His head drooped and Sootpaw could tell he was pouting from being made to carry the heavier prey. 

  The two padded in silence- they couldn't very well talk without impeding their pace, and they needed to go back for the rest before sundown. 

   The jagged boulders made way for smooth, dipped rock that gently began to slope downward. He could see brief spots where the ground parted to reveal the tunnels beneath, giving away just how close they were to camp.

   The mouth of the cave was in sight before long. Sootpaw breathed a sigh of relief. His neck was beginning to hurt.

  It was a narrow entrance, a mere foxlength tall and not even as wide. Vines split the rock around it, snaking and coiling over stones and masking the opening in a drapery of green. 

    The air seemed to become heavier as he slipped inside. The cave always seemed to steal the warmth from his pelt, and now was no exception.

    He barely had time to make note of the cats around him, bustling and crowding the camp's center before his friend let out a shocked cry, letting the rabbit thud to the floor.

   Sootpaw caught a glimpse of what Galepaw had seen through the cats. What he saw jabbed his heart with a piercing shard of ice.

  In the center of the throng was a pale, milky furred she cat that was entirely too still.

   By her side a familiar face was curled into a tight ball. 

"Oh, StarClan.." Sootpaw murmered from where he stood, sharing a knowing glance with Galepaw. They had to comfort him.

They pressed through the gathering crowd. Cats seemed willing enough to let them through. Loontail gave him a brief tap with her tail as they passed, warning him to be gentle. Galepaw would have his head in jealousy any other time. Why does she like you over me? He could hear Galepaw's words already. 

  But Galepaw was preoccupied now, pressing his nose to the mourning cat's pelt and murmuring comfort in his ear. Sootpaw padded slower, his breath hitching. _Is this what death looks like?_

    The whole clan had known Palenose wouldn't last much longer, but Sootpaw still felt overwhelmed. Her snowy fur was stiff, and her eyes were glazed and unfeeling. She looked like the rabbit mother.

    "We knew she was old, Stormpaw," Galepaw's voice was softer than he'd ever heard it, "She's with the stars now."

"I- I know, I just," Stormpaw's eyes were misted, "I thought if I trained hard enough, I could help her."

  There was a heavy sigh from Galepaw, "No amount of tansy or poppy seeds can stop time," He murmered, sympathy thick in his voice, "Come on, me and Sooty caught some rabbits. Let's go and pick you out one, okay? I know how much you like them." 

   Sootpaw watched Galepaw nudge the grief stricken tom to his paws, guiding him gently to where Sootpaw dropped the rabbit kits. Sootpaw felt a blossom of warmth towards Galepaw. For all his flaws, he loved him.

     
    
      "I'm worried about Stormpaw." Sootpaw looked up from marking the border at Galepaw's mew. It was the next day, and they were on evening patrol.

    Tallfur, Molechaser and Berryfall were a short distance off, discussing something or another. 

  Sootpaw flicked his tail to brush his friend's ear, "I noticed. Who knew you had such a soft side, hm?" He purred teasingly. He strode ahead, keeping pace with their mentors as they began to move on. 

   "I can still kick your sorry tail into the outer valley, so don't test me," Galepaw huffed in return. He snickered, betraying the empty threat. 

     "Only if you can catch me," Sootpaw retorted, pausing before tearing through the grassy fields of the valley's edge. A cat's scent that he didn't recognize brushed him faintly, but in his excitement he ignored it. Moisture from recent rains dampened his long pelt, slowing him, and he could hear Galepaw's powerful strides catching up to him. With a yowl of victory, Sootpaw felt the weight of his friend land on him.

     Rolling through the dew laden grass, Sootpaw panted as he looked up at Galepaw, who was pinning him.

   "So, I guess you'll be running off to be a rogue now, eh?" Galepaw's eyes were glimmering in amusement, "Or do I need to make mousemeat out of you?"

     "Are you two going to tussle like kits all day, or can we continue the patrol?" Tallfur called, his voice tired and annoyed. Galepaw started as if just remembering they were on border patrol. 

   "Mousebrain," Sootpaw teased as Galepaw scrambled off of him. 

  "You started it," Galepaw snarled plaintivly, stalking off. His fur was bristled in embarrassment, and Sootpaw mrrowed as he caught up, butting his head on his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 3

      _Stormpaw took a_ deep breath, his tail twitching as he pawed through the herb stores.  

    "So, how did this happen again?" Stormpaw asked the she cat in his den. Greytail was out looking for a new juniper bush after the other was swept into the tunnels by the rain, so he would need to treat her himself.

   "I tripped chasing a rabbit," Loontail lifted her forepaw gingerly.  
"Are you okay?"  
"That's kind of why I'm here."  
  "You know what I mean. You were in here a few sunrises ago for a wrenched claw. Maybe you should find somewhere with less loose rock to hunt." He murmered quietly. His paw brushed something soft in the store, and as Loontail's fur bristled he began unraveling a bundle of elder leaves.

"And where is that supposed to be? Almost this whole valley is made of rock. You would know that if you ever stuck your whiskers out of this clammy little cave." She spat, grooming her chest as Stormpaw began chewing the leaves.

   His soft paws were gentle as he spread the polutice over the sprained paw, "You know I can't do that." His ears flattened.

  "Foxdung. Palefurs can go out after the sun sets, can't they?" 

    He decidedly ignored her, even though she was right.

"Stay off that paw until Greytail says otherwise. That means no hunting, but you should be fine to go on border patrol." He said flatly. Now would be the time to give her a poppy seed to ease the pain, but Stormpaw didn't move from where he sat. He simply shook his pelt.

   When Loontail turned to leave, her white spotted fur winked like river stones. She was exceptionally beautiful, Stormpaw had to admit, but he had more important things to worry about than Loontail. 

   His paws found the herb store again, reaching with claws outstretched for something in the back. Now that he was alone, it was back to business. They were low on dock leaves. He made a mental note to pick some when night fell.

  He found himself in an arching forest, a canopy of leaves like he'd never seen far above his head. The strange vibrancy of his surroundings gave away that he was in StarClan's hunting grounds. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a ghost of white fur slipping through the undergrowth. The scent that hit his nose sent a pang through him, and he found himself following the white cat.

    Palenose.

No matter how fast he chased his mother, he didn't see her again. Her scent faded into a faint breeze, weaker than the damp smell of plants around him. _Mom! Mom, wait for me!_ He wanted to call out for her, to feel her pressed against him again.

   _"Stormpaw?"_ He whirled around. The voice seemed to come from the very ground. 

  _"Stormpaw!"_

   "Are you alright?" His mentor's voice roused him.

"I'm fine," He shook himself. He continued, "Besides, I saw StarClan."

  Galepaw strode ahead of him, his tail flicking tauntingly a few mousetails from his nose. The two had managed to behave themselves for the rest of the patrol, but it had taken every ounce of Sootpaw's will not to pounce on Galepaw. The larger tom had taunted him for the length of the patrol like this. 

   "If you don't stop waving your tail like a mad rabbit, I'm gonna get in trouble for hunting on a border patrol," Sootpaw huffed. Galepaw didn't respond beyond a muted snicker as they padded into the cave. Berryfall wasn't with them anymore, so it was just Molechaser and Tansytooth padding behind them. She'd parted ways with the patrol to take Cloverpaw hunting.

    When they entered the cave, Molechaser broke off to speak with Stagnose and Tansytooth slowed. Sootpaw glanced back at him, watching his gaze slide to the form still lying in the center of the wide cave. He sighed, moving to speak with the lone cat remaining in vigil. Sootpaw quickened his pace to let him comfort Mottlestar in peace, brushing past Galepaw as he pushed through the vines draping over the mouth of the apprentices' den. 

  Galepaw followed him after a long moment. A stiff rabbit kit swung from his jaws. He dropped it, settling his paws down to eat.

   While they ate, Galepaw shifted closer to him until their fur brushed. He felt his chest tighten, but he forced the feeling to the back of his mind when Galepaw mewed around his food.

  "When Cloverpaw's hunting patrol gets back, we're gonna sneak outta camp to check out that scent at the border."

   "Can I go?" The question was out of his mouth before he could stop it. They'd get in enormous trouble if they were found wandering the territory without a mentor.

  "You're part of the 'we', mousebrain," Galepaw flicked his tail in annoyance, "Of course you're coming."

   "How are we sneaking out?"

"I know a way."

   Sootpaw shook his pelt, "Okay. Okay." He purred thickly.

   
  It wasn't until the sun touched the horizon that Berryfall and Cloverpaw trotted back into camp.

  "Is that all you caught?" Stagnose greeted them bluntly. From where he and Galepaw were lying beside the apprentice's den, Galepaw could see a single mouse dangling from Berryfall's jaws.

  She spat out her prey. "There's rogue scent all over the upper fields," She gave her apprentice a sympathetic look, "Cloverpaw got scared and we came back."

  "You sure showed them, huh?" Tallfur sneered, sidling up beside Stagnose, "Running away with your tails between your legs like a pair of kittypets."

  "Quiet," Stagnose flashed him a warning look, "We'll double border patrols to remind the rogues that the valley is ours. Any rogue found is to be chased off immediately."

  Tallfur huffed, flicking his tail in irritation, but didn't say anything against him. Berryfall looked relieved. "Thank you, Stagnose." 

   The argument was over as soon as it started. Tallfur stalked off towards Molechaser, and Berryfall let her apprentice go as she picked the mouse up.

  Cloverpaw hurried towards them with bubbling, nervous excitement. 

  "I _saw_ one!" She barely crossed the cave to them before words started spilling from her, "He was huge, as big as Stagnose! I think he saw me, 'cause he took off real quick, but it was so exciting!" 

   Galepaw interrupted, "Didn't you come back because you were a little scaredy-mouse?"

  "No!" Her fur bristled indignantly, " _Berryfall_ got scared. I don't get scared," Cloverpaw puffed out her chest.

   "Do... you still wanna go?" Galepaw lowered his mew.

"Of course!" She scoffed, before looking over to Sootpaw, "He's not coming, right?"

   She didn't try to hide the distaste in her voice.

   "You don't want me to come?" Sootpaw's voice betrayed his surprise.

   "He's coming." Galepaw told her firmly.

   Cloverpaw drew out the moment for a time, before she finally sighed. "Fine. Where's Stormpaw?"

  "Dunno. You wanna bring him?" 

   "Yeah."

  "That's not a bad idea, actually." Sootpaw stretched, trying to shake off the way Cloverpaw looked at him. "Maybe it'll take his mind off things."

  "Yeah, yeah, okay. Sooty'll go get him." Galepaw flicked  his ear, close enough for him to feel it. His face flashed with warmth, but he forced the feeling down again.

    "Sure thing, Gale."

  

 


End file.
